<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Лучший из худших by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441824">Лучший из худших</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama, Gen, Incest, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26441824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Заново отстраивать разрушенное — куда сложнее, чем разметать имеющееся в прах. Тор по себе знает правдивость этой аксиомы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Лучший из худших</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts">Seli_Creston</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Заново отстраивать разрушенное — куда сложнее, чем разметать имеющееся в прах. Тор по себе знает правдивость этой аксиомы.</p><p>Предрассветный океанский бриз приносит на своих крыльях аромат свободы и безбрежной свежести, путается в постепенно отрастающих прядях, напевает практически неслышимую даже для божьих ушей песню. Она такая же ветренная и непостоянная, как и сам океан, — в противовес всему, что слушает ее на суше.</p><p>Вдалеке за спиной Тора возвышаются шпили грандиозных построек Нью-Асгарда. Тору было сложно привыкнуть к необходимости управлять всем и сразу, но совесть не позволила бросить горстку уцелевших соплеменников. Их удалось отыскать среди космической бездны и вернуть, только мир, к которому все они привыкли, пришлось отстраивать заново.</p><p>Общие способности, общие силы, общий результат… Тор не может не гордиться тем, что у <i>них</i> получилось, только улыбка его всегда оттеняется грустью.</p><p>Сюда, на скалы, он постоянно приходит ранним утром: слушает ветренные песни океана, напивается пьяняще-чистым воздухом, всматривается в бескрайний горизонт и… Говорит. Говорит-говорит-говорит, каждый раз о новом, прежде умалчиваемом, словно запретном и оттого — еще более необходимом. Иногда он рассказывает старые асгардские сказки, иногда — вполголоса поет детские колыбельные, что слышал от матери, иногда — ведет витиеватые дискуссии. С последним — сложнее всего, потому что ему никто не отвечает. Тот, чей голос так хочется услышать, больше никогда не обратится к нему ни насмешливо, ни притворно-ласково, ни искренне и просяще… Губы Локи, чье тело омывают волны чужих далеких созвездий, навеки запечатаны космической пылью. Тор ощущает ее и в своих легких, потому, наверное, и сбегает каждый раз сюда, на обрыв, поближе к океану, чтобы… Чтобы научиться дышать заново.</p><p>— Худшего брата ни у кого не было, — шепчет он ветру, льнущему к нему, как ручной мангуст, и отказывается признавать, что <i>тоже</i> умеет плакать. — Зачем я тогда это сказал, зачем? Это ведь самая страшная в мире ложь, самая гнусная, самая низкая, самая…</p><p>Его шепот тонет в ветренной песни, переплетается с ней, возвращается океану, и Тор надеется, что хотя бы тот услышит. Надежда, наверное, — самая большая глупость во всей вселенной.</p><p>Первые лучи рассветного солнца скользят по плечам Тора, и он не может не сутулиться. Невесомый свет кажется неподъемным грузом: встречать новый день в одиночку снова и снова — его наказание до скончания веков, вынесенное без суда и приговора. Солнце всходит над Нью-Асгардом ежедневно, только Локи, обещавший, что так и будет, не может лично в этом убедиться.</p><p>— Худшего брата ни у кого не было, — едва слышно говорит Тор, прикрывая глаза.</p><p>На изнанке его век навсегда отпечатано одно-единственное мгновение.</p><p>
  <i>— Зато у меня был самый лучший, — криво улыбаясь, хрипит Локи, прежде чем ему сворачивают шею с оглушительным хрустом.</i>
</p><p>Тор уже даже не кричит, — перестал несколько месяцев назад, — только ощутимо вздрагивает и медленно моргает, отгоняя непрошенное видение.</p><p>Рассветные лучи оставляют невесомые поцелуи на подрагивающих ресницах, легонько щекочут кожу, постепенно прогоняя тьму из каждого уголка, к которому способны дотянуться. Тор в последний раз вдыхает на полную грудь и подымается на ноги.</p><p>— До встречи, брат, — выдыхает он в сторону океана и, повернувшись, медленно бредет по направлению к городу.</p><p>Над миром, приветствуя новый день, постепенно поднимается солнце.</p><p>Иначе и быть не может. Локи ведь <i>обещал</i>?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>